peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 February 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-02-24 ; Comments *Peel plays four tracks from the new Fall LP. He also vows to play his favourite track from the album, Chicago, Now!, in the following week's show. *Complete recording in two files from Eddie Berlin. Tracks also available from Dirk on Peel 134 (BFBS) (¶), Peel 135 (BFBS) (§) and Peel 136 (BFBS) (#). Sessions *None Tracklisting :(JP: 'Hello again, legions of fans, this is John Peel's Music from BFBS. The producer of the programme has just called me a fat ignorant pleb, which I think is a fine way of starting the evening.') ¶ *Jesus Lizard: 'Chrome (7")' (Touch And Go) ¶ :(JP: 'Well, I think that establishes where we're coming from, as they say in the Americas.') ¶ :(JP: 'It turns out that dear dear Charles wasn't calling me a fat ignorant pleb, but was referring to a well-known sporting personality. I shall say no more.') *MC 900 Ft Jesus With DJ Zero: 'Shut Up (LP-Hell With The Lid Off)' (Nettwerk Europe) *Fall: 'Sing! Harpy (LP-Extricate) (Cog Sinister via Fontana) § *Love (2): 'Welsh Girl (7")' (Fierce Recordings) § :(JP: 'The only Welsh girl I ever knew sort of with any degree of intimacy, don't misunderstand me, was somebody who briefly shared a flat with me and a couple of other people, and she was the kind of person who wrote her name on the eggs so that people would know that they were her eggs and wouldn't take them, and drew lines on bottles of milk and so forth, but I'm sure this is by no means typical.') § *Diblo Dibala & Loketo: 'Mondo Ry (LP-Mondo Ry)' (Jimmy's Production) § *Kings Of Oblivion: 'Breakdown Of Communication (LP-All This Madness)' (In Your Face) § *Birdland: 'Hollow Heart (12"-Live)' (Lazy) § *Birdland: 'Crystal Injection (12"-Live)' (Lazy) § *Birdland: 'Gotta Getaway (12"-Live)' (Lazy) § *Hypnoteck: 'Pump Pump It Up (12")' (Sure Delight) *Comsat Angels: 'Total War (7")' (Polydor) *Fall: 'I'm Frank (LP-Extricate) (Cog Sinister via Fontana) § *Inspiral Carpets: 'Gimme Shelter (Compilation LP-Stoned Again; A Tribute To The Stones)' (Imaginary) *Centerfield Assignment: 'Mi Casa (12")' (XL) *Happy Mondays: 'Cob 20 (LP-Squirrel And G-Man Twenty Four Hour Party People Plastic Face Carnt Smile (White Out))' (Factory) # :(JP: 'One of the great non-voices, really.') # *Gories: 'You'll Be Mine (LP-Houserockin')' (Wanghead) # *Renegade Soundwave: 'Probably A Robbery (LP-Soundclash)' (Mute) # *Zulu Warriors: 'Devastation (LP-Warrior Dub)' (WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings) *Fall: 'Bill Is Dead (LP-Extricate) (Cog Sinister via Fontana) § *Ion Peptenar: 'Ardeleană Din Recaș (LP-Un Virtuose Du Taragote / A Virtuoso Of The Taragot)' (Electrecord) :(JP: 'When I played this record on my domestic programme in Britain last night, top DJ Mike Read came in and said, "Hey, that's really great!", but I don't think we should let that put us off.') § *Legendary Len Liggins: 'Yuri's Hair Salon (12")' (Aaz) § *DVC (Darth Vadar's Church): 'Bow Of Mortis (LP-Descendant Upheaval)' (Manufacture Sound Output Company) *Earth People: 'Reach Up To Mars (12")' (Champion) :(JP: 'We're having a most interesting discussion here in the studio about technology because I've announced that I've hardened my heart against DAT machines. I mean, I've come to terms with the compact disc machine, and if you're a regular listener to the programme you'll know that this usually causes me problems of some sort or another, but I've just said, really, DAT machines are things which I have no intention at all of learning how to use. It's like converting things into metres: I have no idea what a metre is. My children say, "Oh it's eight metres," that could be anything to me. It could be like the size of my hand or it could be from here to Coventry. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I mean, I'm still not quite sure what a metre looks like, and don't write in and tell me because I don't actually care. I know what a foot looks like and I know what a yard looks like and I'm going to stay with those. And the DAT machine, as I say, is going to be outside my experience too, and Charles Foster, producer, said, "Well, do you still come to work on a horse and cart?," and of course I quite clearly don't do that at all. In fact, I come to work on the bus.') *Yeah God!: 'Sumo On My Back (12"-Sumo Ep)' (Chapter 22) *Def Jef: 'Givin'em Rhythm (CD-Just A Poet With Soul)' (4th & Broadway/Delicious Vinyl) *Arson Garden: 'Lash (LP-Under Towers)' (Community 3) § *Cornell Campbell: 'Investigator (7")' (Jackpot) *Fall: 'Black Monk Theme Part I (LP-Extricate) (Cog Sinister via Fontana) Monks cover. § *Pete Johnson: 'Pete's Blues (Compilation LP-Boogie Woogie Trio)' (Storyville SLP184) § :(JP: 'Started the programme with the Jesus Lizard, and I shall end the same way.') *Jesus Lizard: '7 vs. 8 (7"-Chrome)' (Touch And Go) # File ;Name *a) Peel 134 *b) Peel 135 *c) Peel 136 *d) John Peel's Music - 1990-02-24A *e) John Peel's Music - 1990-02-24B ;Length *a) 00:46:42 from 00:42:13 *b) 00:46:06 *c) 00:45:46 to 00:18:03 *d) 01:02:19 *e) 00:54:02 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk and Eddie. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes